Une Histoire de Mariage
by Opalyne
Summary: Suite d'Une histoire de vêtements. Hermione Granger future Malefoy va se rendre compte qu'organiser son mariage relève du parcours du combatant surtout quand les obstacles les plus encombrants lui barrent le chemin. A lire pour le meilleur et pour le pire
1. Prologue

**Coucou tout le monde! **

**J'ai enfin trouvé le temps de taper cette suite, oui j'ai mis le temps… Mais en même temps les études ça prendra toujours trop de temps et d'énergie! Enfin bref tout ça pour vous annoncer que je suis de retour avec la suite ****d'**_**Une Histoire de vêtement**__**s**_**, qui je l'espère va vous plaire, en tout cas moi j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire… Je vous laisse donc le loisir de lire ce prologue ****(au fait j'ai commencé une nouvelle fiction: **_**Hellébore**_**) et vous dis à bientôt! ****Bonne Lecture! **

**Une histoire de mariage**

Prologue

°0OoO0°

Je suis enceinte.

Moi Hermione Granger suis enceinte.

Comment c'est arrivé? Je me pose la même question voyez-vous. Pas que la partie technique de la chose soit un parfait mystère pour moi mais j'ignore encore comment j'ai pu me retrouver dans cet état en ayant pris toutes les précautions pour ne pas l'être. Du moins pas pour un moment. Je sais que les sorts de contraception ne sont pas toujours à cent pour cent fiables mais tout de même, mon cas aurai pu être celui d'une femme n'utilisant pas sont sort à heure fixe, et personne ne pourras nier que je suis un modèle de rigueur. Ce qui n'est visiblement pas le cas du futur papa, qui n'a cessé de vouloir me démontrer son affection n'importe quand et en tout lieux. Après tout c'est peut-être sa faute si j'ai oublié d'appliquer un malheureux sort de contraception. Et je crois qu'il aurai peut-être préféré posséder une horloge dans le ventre si on considère la réaction qu'il a eue.

Apprendre ma grossesse l'a soudainement refroidit. A la seconde où l'information concernant mon état est montée à son cerveau, il a soudainement cessé tout contact avec moi comme si le simple fait de me toucher pouvait me rendre enceinte une seconde fois. Mais tout bien réfléchis je dois avouer qu'il n'a pas trop mal réagit après cette révélation.

Après deux ou trois verres de Whisky-pur-feu.

Le fait est que mon futur mari légèrement grisé par le mélange de l'alcool et de la nouvelle à fait quelques fuites concernant ma situation, la nouvelle de ma grossesse se répandant alors à la vitesse de l'éclair. Et dire que je pensais que les Malefoys gardaient en toutes circonstances leur légendaire sang-froid.

Conneries de rumeurs. Si seulement elles avaient pu êtres vraies.

Je me retrouve donc en cet instant entourée de Blaise et Pansy dépêchés de toute urgence au manoir ainsi qu'en compagnie de Drago plus ou moins remis de ses émotions.

-Franchement Dray, je sais qu'apprendre ce genre de nouvelle peut faire un choc mais tout de même pense à Hermione…

-A vrai dire Blaise, je pense que tu ne devrai pas faire ce genre de remarques à Drago quand on pense à la réaction que tu as eue lorsque que je t'ai appris que j'étais enceinte de Lucy.

-Enfin Pansy n'exagère pas, je n'ai pas eu de réaction excessive tout de même!

-Oui si on considère qu'un évanouissement est une réaction tout à fait normale, Marmonne Drago alignant ses premiers mots depuis que ce dernier ai décuvé.

Je m'autorise à lui adresser un sourire ironique quand à sa réaction quelque peu hors normes. Après tout avant d'apprendre sa paternité c'était bien le seul à parler d'avenir et d'une turbulente marmaille d'héritiers Malefoys. Il ne devrai même pas être aussi atteint par la nouvelle. Mais j'ai tendance à croire que c'est un fait: les hommes sont et seront toujours effrayés par la perspective du futur en particulier quand le mot 'enfant' vient bouleverser la donne. Et Drago ne fait pas exception. Après tout j'aurais dû m'y attendre mais la découverte de ma grossesse n'a pas franchement été une partie de plaisir! Je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'un elfe de maison puisse deviner un évènement pareil! Surtout pas Lyshka. Quoiqu'il en soit ceci a été une véritable surprise pour nous deux, et j'ai du mal à accepter le fait d'être temporairement rejetée par celui qui est censé devenir mon mari et le père de notre enfant.

Les hommes!

Plus personne n'ose prononcer un mot dans la pièce sous peine de tendre la situation plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Et moi qui, naïvement, pensait que l'annonce de ma grossesse allait réchauffer les cœurs. On repassera.

Fatiguée par cette situation plus que ridicule, je pose ma tête contre l'épaule de Blaise assis à côté de moi et clos mes paupières cherchant à faire le vide dans mon esprit. Une nouvelle fois.

Je me réveille quelques instants plus tard cette fois-ci couchée dans mon lit, mon ventre entouré des mains de Drago, son souffle se perdant dans mon cou. Je me rends compte que lui non plus n'est pas au pays des songes sentant l'un de ses pouces tracer des arabesques imaginaires tout contre mon abdomen. Je remue légèrement, lui faisant comprendre que je suis éveillée et me retourne vers lui, en profitant pour plonger mon visage dans son cou tandis qu'il se repositionne pour m'accorder la position la plus confortable possible. Je respire son parfum frais et naturel avant de me décider à prononcer mes premières paroles depuis quelques heures.

-Tu sais, j'ai été tout aussi surprise que toi par la nouvelle Drago, Je commence, Mais quoi que tu en pense je vais le garder, j'en ai déjà perdu un et je ne compte pas retenter l'expérience, Je termine dans un souffle.

-Pardon? Demande-t-il surpris.

-Arrête tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler.

-Avec qui? M'interroge-t-il sa voix se radoucissant un peu.

-Ron.

-Avec lui? S'exclame-t-il en haussant le ton.

-J'ai eu une vie avant toi ne l'oublie pas.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-J'ai fait une fausse couche, à cause du stress, je réponds en me calant plus confortablement dans les bras de Drago.

-Sa faute, tranche-t-il d'un air convaincu

-En partie, Je me contente de répondre avant de bientôt retomber dans un sommeil mérité et réparateur.

°0OoO0°

Quand j'ouvre de nouveau les yeux, le jour est levé et les rayons du soleil illuminent la chambre. Je m'étire et constate que je suis seule, Drago à probablement dû aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Je jette un coup d'œil rapide au réveil posé sur la table de chevet au cotés du lit et remarque qu'il est presque midi, je me relève en vitesse manquant de peu de tomber du lit, réussissant par miracle à me raccrocher aux draps du lit pour éviter la chute. Je démêle mes pieds du drap entouré autour de ces derniers et parviens enfin à me relever, sans dommages cette fois.

Je prends la direction de la salle de bain pour me rafraichir le visage et l'haleine, car comme toute femme normalement constituée le matin je ne sens pas forcément la rose. J'attrape un peignoir aérien et léger et m'apprête à sortir de la chambre pour me rendre au salon pour me nourrir un minimum. J'allais sortir quand mes yeux rencontrèrent une note fixée contre le bois de la porte d'entrée de la chambre. Mon nom est tracé en lettres élégantes sur le morceau de parchemin. Je reconnais rapidement l'écriture de Drago et déplie la note.

_Hermione, _

_Navré pour mon attitude d'hier soir, je reconnais ne pas m'être comporté respectueusement envers toi et j'espère que tu __me pardonne. Voyant que tu avais__ sûrement __besoin de __dormir j__e ne t'ai pas réveillée_

_Je serai de retour au manoir dans la matinée. _

_Repose-toi bien, à plus tard._

_Drago_.

Soulagée que mon _cher et tendre_ daigne enfin s'exprimer par plus de deux mots à la minute, même sur papier, un sourire vient orner mes lèvres et je me sens prête à affronter la journée à venir. Je pose la note sur l'une des commodes lumineuse de la chambre, ferme mon peignoir, et sors enfin de la chambre. J'avance à mon rythme dans les couloirs du Manoir, ayant par miracle appris à retenir le chemin pour accéder aux pièces importantes sans faire appel à Lyshka sans arrêt, je me demande encore comment toutes les générations de Malefoys ont-elles fait pour ne jamais se perdre dans ce véritable labyrinthe alors qu'en même pas quelques jours j'ai réussi à m'y perdre une douzaine de fois.

Je manque d'hurler quand mes pieds nus touchent le carrelage gelé du Hall et me maudit une bonne centaine de fois pour ne pas avoir pensé à mettre des chaussons au lieu de congeler ce qui me sers de pieds à la vitesse de la lumière. J'accède facilement au petit salon où une délicieuse odeur de viennoiseries et de pain chaud s'élève, le soleil illumine la pièce et deux personnes sont tranquillement assises autour de la table à manger, plongées dans la lecture des nouvelles du jour. Je reconnais sans difficultés Narcissa à l'inverse de la deuxième personne, une femme semblant plus âgée que Narcissa, aux cheveux tout aussi blonds presque blanc et au port fier et droit.

-Hermione, ma chérie comment te sens-tu? S'exclame Narcissa ayant remarqué ma discrète arrivée dans la pièce.

Je réponds par un sourire et prends place sur l'une des chaises tandis que la voix de la seconde femme s'élève dans la pièce.

-Mieux qu'elle ne le sera dans quelques instants! S'exclame-t-elle

-Je vous en prie Heather, laissez-là manger un peu, vous lui parlerez de ceci après, Lâche Narcissa d'un ton fatigué.

J'esquisse le geste d'attraper la carafe de jus d'orange quand la dite Heather pose un regard exaspéré sur ma personne et claque des doigts en haussant les épaules visiblement accablée face à la situation plus qu'ordinaire. J'essaye de passer outre ce comportement étrange et m'apprête à saisir de nouveau la carafe pour me verser à boire quand je vois cette dernière se soulever d'elle-même dans les airs et verser son contenu dans mon verre. J'imagine bien mon visage en ce moment, je dois avoir l'air d'une enfant de six ans venant d'assister à un tour de magie particulièrement impressionnant.

-Tu peux t'en aller Caedmon, déclare Heather accordant un semblant de regard à ce qui ressemble à un vieil elfe de maison sur ma gauche. Je ne mets que quelques secondes à réaliser que le coup de la carafe volante provient du pouvoir de l'elfe de maison et commence à me demander pourquoi _Heather_ a-t-elle décidé de m'empêcher de me servir manuellement en faisant venir son elfe de maison pour une action aussi anodine. Quand mon regard se porte sur Narcissa, je remarque que cette dernière est en train d'assassiner Heather du regard. Je préfère éviter un nouveau conflit et replonge mon nez dans mes croissants au beurre et tente de me faire la plus silencieuse possible. Durant mon repas je ne peux m'empêcher d'observer la nouvelle venue me rappelant vaguement quelqu'un de mon entourage, je détaille plus attentivement son visage et constate qu'elle possède les yeux aussi argentés que ceux de Drago ainsi que ce même nez droit et sans défauts. Mon cœur manque un battement quand je me rends compte qu'Heather me regarde droit dans les yeux depuis quelques minutes. Dans la précipitation et sans discrétion aucune je tente de reprendre mes occupations originelles et manque de renverser les trois quarts de mon jus d'orange sur la table tandis que mon croissant à déjà rendu l'âme projeté au sol par ma maladresse. Je crois que j'ai encore quelques efforts à faire dans le domaine de la discrétion. Je murmure un faible désolé tandis que je sens le regard glacé d'Heather sur ma peau.

-C'est donc vous la future Mrs Malefoy? M'interroge-t-elle sa voix chargée de mépris.

-C'est un problème? Je ne peux m'empêcher de répliquer avec hargne.

C'est vrai pour qui se prend-t-elle cette inconnue? Elle ne me connaît ni d'Eve ni d'Adam et elle se permet de me prendre de haut alors que je n'ai jamais montré une once d'animosité envers elle. Et puis en quoi ma vie privée peut-elle la concerner? Et si elle continue à me regarder comme si j'étais une tarte à la citrouille avariée je sens que je vais lui faire manger la table à cette vielle bique! C'est particulièrement énervée et donc maladroite à la puissance dix que je décide de boire une gorgée d'eau m'en renversant la moitié sur le menton. J'essaye de récupérer un semblant de dignité en m'essuyant le visage avec une serviette et retrouve une respiration normale et posée.

-Oui c'est un problème, Reprend Heather, Etant donné que des rumeurs peu favorables courent sur les raisons qui vont prochainement vous unir à mon petit fils, Annonce-t-elle son regard de fer toujours braqué sur moi.

Mon cerveau essaye d'analyser les dernières paroles d'Heather tandis que des bouffées de chaleur prennent possession de mon corps quand je me rends compte de quelle manière je me suis adressée à la grand-mère de Drago. Il va me tuer s'il l'apprend. Et il l'apprendra sans doute. J'adresse un regard de détresse à Narcissa espérant inconsciemment rattraper l'une des plus belles gaffes de ma vie. Il y a des jours où j'aimerai pouvoir disparaitre à ma guise sous la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry. Peut-être que si je jette discrètement un sort de désillusion sur ma personne, je pourrai filer en vitesse dans ma chambre et tenter de me noyer sous le pommeau de douche… J'abandonne toute tentative de fuite pour celle d'une mort rapide et sans douleurs quand j'entends Lucius entrer dans la pièce.

-Mère, comment allez-vous ce matin? Demande ce dernier le visage rayonnant à Heather.

°0OoO0°

Pathétique. Je suis pathétique. Heureusement que personne ne peut me voir en cet instant avec mes cheveux plus broussailleux que jamais, un pot de crème glacé au chocolat entre les mains et du chocolat tout autour de la bouche. Et dire que je comptais régler mes problèmes… Ce n'est pas en m'empiffrant de glace que les choses vont changer mais ayant versé mon quota de larmes durant la guerre contre Voldemort je me rassure en engloutissant des tonnes de chocolat. Pas très diététique comme méthode je sais, ni très bon pour mes hanches d'ailleurs. Je me réfugie dans la salle de bain quand j'entends la poignée de la porte d'entrée s'actionner. Je sais que c'est Drago, ça ne peut être personne d'autre, seuls les elfes et nous sommes autorisés à enter –ceci a cause des intrusions abusives de Narcissa dans notre vie privée- sauf cas de force majeur.

-Hermione? Appelle la voix inquiète de Drago.

Je ne réponds pas, trop remontée contre lui pour m'avoir caché la venue de la pire atrocité de sa famille, Heather, qui a pris un malin plaisir à me torturer il y a quelques instants. J'avale une nouvelle bouchée de glace au chocolat et m'appuie plus confortablement contre la porte de bois.

-Comment tu te sens? M'interroge-t-il, là encore je m'abstiens de toute réponse, de toute façon il sait déjà dans quel état d'esprit je peux me trouver après avoir croisé sa grand-mère.

-Tu es en colère?

-Quelle perspicacité Malefoy! Je réplique avant même d'y avoir songé.

-Je te rappelle que c'est le nom que tu porteras bientôt, déclare-t-il avec humeur.

-Pas si ta chère grand-mère en décide autrement! J'annonce avec hargne me tournant vers la porte comme si mes mots pouvaient traverser cette dernière avec plus de brutalité.

-Oh, j'avais oublié ce détail…, Lâche-t-il la voix beaucoup plus calme.

-Ce _détail_? Je m'exclame plus courroucée que jamais ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain dans mon élan, J'ai failli balancer les pires atrocités du monde au visage de ton aïeule, tandis qu'elle s'acharnait sur mon compte, mais c'est un foutu détail ça aussi! Je termine en envoyant valser mon pot de crème glacé à travers la pièce, l'entendant par la suite atterrir quelque part avec un bruit mat. Je me demande si je dois envoyer ma main dans le visage de mon cher et tendre ou bien retourner m'enfermer en lâche dans la salle de bain.

C'est alors que Drago fait une chose des plus surprenantes, au lieu de m'envoyer une des répliques cinglantes dont il a le secret au visage, ce dernier m'enveloppe de ses bras chauds et rassurants massant le bas de mon dos de ses pouces, nichant sa tête dans mon cou. Mes barrières s'abaissent unes à unes dans la seconde qui suit. Pourquoi a-t-il le pouvoir de me rendre si faible? Moi qui m'étais préparée à déverser tout ma colère je ne réclame désormais que lui. Il y a des jours où je me déteste, je devrais trouver un moyen pour me désintoxiquer de lui, je suis persuadée que ça me rendrai service. Comme pouvoir prendre le dessus lors d'une dispute dans rendre les armes entre ses bras. Quelle ironie, si on m'avait annoncé cela il y a quelques semaines je serai sûrement morte d'une crise de rire incontrôlable.

-C'est à cause des colères de ce type que j'ai pris peur quand au fait d'avoir des enfants avec toi, Déclare tranquillement Drago, sa voix grave déclenchant une multitude de frissons le long de mon dos.

-De quoi tu parles? Je demande

-De tes hormones, tes colères étaient déjà redoutables avant alors je ne te parle même pas de celles-ci, lâche-t-il la voix plus douce.

Je me détache des ses bras et pose un baiser sur ces lèvres esquissant un sourire face à la remarque qu'il vient de me faire. Un sourire qui s'efface bien vite quand mon regard tombe sur la une de la _Gazette_ du jour.

«_Elle est enceinte: Il l'épouse_»

°0OoO0°

**Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous? **

**J'espère de tout cœur que ce début de suite vous plaît, en tout cas n'hésitez pas à me livrer vos impressions sur ce chapitre, pour que je sache ce que vous avez aimé ou pas… **

**A bientôt donc si cette suite vous plaît! **


	2. Troubles

**Coucou tout le monde! **

**Pour commencer je m'excuse pour mon regard pharaonique trois mois c'est énorme! Mais bon la Fac, les amis, les amours et la famille ça prend du temps et du coup la fiction est passé après! Mais sinon j'ai toujours mes idées et je continue donc j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire! **

**Sinon pour les réponses aux reviews anonymes allez dans ma Bio vous trouverez un lien qui mène à un site où je les poste!  
Bonne Lecture! **

**Une histoire de mariage**

Chapitre 1: Troubles

°0OoO0°

Pourquoi faut-il toujours que la pire des atrocités me tombe dessus au moment où je m'y attends le moins? Je sais bien que dans la vie il y a des hauts et des bas mais là j'ai plutôt tendance à croire que je tombe dans un gouffre. Je me demande d'ailleurs si cela se terminera un jour. Une boule d'angoisse prend alors place dans ma gorge tandis que je me raccroche davantage à Drago pour ne pas perdre pied en voyant la pièce tourner autour de moi. J'ai juste le temps d'entendre Drago prononcer mon nom avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. 

C'est une odeur acre qui me permet de sortir de l'état léthargique dans lequel je me trouve. J'ai le temps de rencontrer deux yeux acier d'une froideur que je ne connaissais pas jusqu'alors avant de me rendre compte que c'est une potion flamboyante et fumante qui a agressé mon odorat. J'essaye de me relever ayant pris conscience que je me trouve actuellement dans le lit que je partage habituellement avec Drago et non l'espèce de harpie qui se trouve être sa grand-mère perchée au dessus de moi semblant scruter la moindre parcelle de mon visage. Avant que je ne bouge le moindre muscle le regard glacé d'Heather me dissuade d'esquisser le moindre mouvement me contraignant à oublier la simple notion de libre arbitre, je me laisse alors guider par la femme à qui je suis censée vouer un respect sans bornes. 

-Elle est réveillée s'exclame soudain Heather en se tournant vers le fond de la pièce où se trouve Narcissa -assise dans un fauteuil- que je n'avais pas vue auparavant. Elle se lève dès l'instant où l'information atteint ses oreilles et se précipite hors de la pièce. 

J'appréhende immédiatement les instants à venir, c'est-à-dire passer plus de cinq minutes d'affilé en la seule compagnie d'Heather, je me demande déjà les choses qu'elle va trouver à me reprocher. Je détourne mon regard vers la droite de la pièce et mon regard tombe sur la _Gazette_ tranquillement posée sur le bureau, préférant éviter de me créer de nouvelles angoisses je tente de détourner mon attention en interrogeant Heather sur mon état. 

-Que s'est-il passé? Je demande brisant le silence pesant qui règne dans la chambre. 

-D'après Drago vous avez eu un malaise, il vous a donc déposée sur le lit et est passé nous chercher Narcissa et moi, Annonce-t-elle de la salle de bain, occupée à ranger la fiole de potion qui ma réveillée dans la pharmacie. 

Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir davantage puisque la porte de la chambre s'ouvre avec fracas me faisant perdre le fil de mes pensées. C'est sans surprise que je vois débarquer Narcissa dans la pièce suivie de près par Drago qui se précipite alors dans ma direction. 

-Je suis désolé! S'exclame-t-il dès qu'il arrive au niveau de mon visage déposant par la même occasion un baiser sur mon front. 

-Pourquoi tu t'excuse? Je demande intriguée.

C'est vrai j'ignore moi-même la raison pour laquelle je me suis évanouie.

-Eh bien pour le journal… J'aurais dû faire plus attention en rentrant, termine-t-il d'un air pensif.

-Quoi? Tu crois vraiment que c'est la _Gazette_ qui a provoqué ça? 

-Vous portez un enfant Hermione, la moindre angoisse peut créer ce type de dérèglement, déclare Narcissa d'un ton calme mais ferme. 

Si la moindre chose capable de m'affoler peut me rendre dans cet état je ne donne pas bien cher de ma peau, ni de celle de l'enfant que je porte, parce qu'être enceinte de Drago Malefoy est de loin l'une des choses les plus stressantes que j'ai faites dans ma courte vie. 

-J'étais partit ce matin pour régler cette histoire, mais je n'ai pas fait attention en te retrouvant, j'aurai dû jeter le journal, reprend Drago me permettant alors de rassembler les pièces du puzzle. 

-Tu as fait censurer l'article? Je demande incrédule, me redressant légèrement

-Non, j'ai fait stopper les tirages d'aujourd'hui, répond-t-il calmement comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde. Je voulais t'éviter le moindre mal.

Par Merlin, même si j'ai toujours été contre toute forme de censure, je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver son geste extrêmement adorable même s'il n'a servit à rien puisqu'il à lui-même ramené dans notre chambre la source de mes angoisses. Je ne le pensais pas capable d'une telle étourderie mais il faut croire que j'ai encore énormément de choses à découvrir sur lui. J'adresse un sourire rayonnant à Drago pour sa tentative avortée de protection et parvient à me redresser entièrement étant désormais en position assise. 

-Il faudra aussi changer votre alimentation Miss Granger, lance la voix tranchante d'Heather sa baguette levée soutenant par le sortilège du Wingardium Leviosamon pot de crème plus vraiment glacée. 

-Pardon? Je m'exclame

-Manger trop d'éléments calorifiques peuvent provoquer des maladies chez l'enfant, annonce-t-elle

-Mais, je suis enceinte seulement depuis quelques semaines! Je proteste 

-C'est suffisant pour provoquer des dégâts considérables! Clame-t-elle son regard courroucée me dissuadant d'ajouter quelque chose sous peine de rendre la situation plus qu'insupportable. 

Passant de la sérénité à la colère en quelques secondes, je prends la décision de sortir du lit dans lequel je me trouve et de quitter la chambre le plus rapidement possible. Sans surprise je suis rapidement rejointe par Drago qui se précipite à mes côtés calant l'un de ses bras au creux de mes hanches. 

-Dis moi elle est là pour combien de temps ta Grand-mère? Je l'interroge 

-Je l'ignore, probablement jusqu'à ce que tu accouche, Déclare-t-il calmement

-Quoi? Non c'est impossible Drago, je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir jusque là! Elle se fiche complètement de ce que je peux ressentir, tout ce qui la préoccupe c'est la chose actuellement informe qui loge dans mon utérus! 

-N'importe quoi elle essaye juste de prendre soin de toi! Explique-t-il tandis que nous atteignons les escaliers.

-Je suis enceinte pas handicapée! Je m'exclame, Il faudrait qu'elle apprenne à faire la distinction! Je veux bien suivre ses conseils, mais elle n'a pas à s'adresser à moi comme si j'avais commis un crime impardonnable en engloutissant un pot de glace. 

-Très bien j'essayerai de lui en parler dans la journée, Capitule-t-il au moment où nous rejoignons le rez-de-chaussée.

La lumière d'été envahi le Hall lui donnant des allures féeriques, les rayons du soleil se reflétant dans les miroirs ainsi que sur les dalles en marbre. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que ma situation n'est pas si catastrophique que ça malgré l'aïeule Malefoy surprotectrice. 

-On va déjeuner, lance Drago expliquant son trajet en direction du Grand Salon. 

-Voyons Drago, souviens-toi je ne doit pas trop m'alimenter cela pourrai blesser le bébé! Je m'exclame, un soupçon d'ironie dans la voix.

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Déclare-t-il d'un ton un peu trop sérieux à mon goût. 

Nous entrons dans le Grand Salon lui aussi baigné par la lumière d'été, dans lequel la table est déjà dressée et peuplée de mets succulents ne demandant qu'à être dégustés. Merlin je crois que mon estomac à pris le dessus sur toutes mes capacités intellectuelles. Je tente de penser à autre chose que ma faim croissante et me concentre sur les deux personnes déjà présentes à table. Je reconnais sans peine Lucius mais ignore totalement qui est l'homme qui l'accompagne. Voulant focaliser mon attention sur autre chose que la nourriture, je ne peux m'empêcher de le détailler du regard. Il semble avoir le même âge que moi, une peau probablement dorée par le soleil, des cheveux d'un blond plus foncé que ceux de Drago, un visage doux et des yeux oscillant entre le bleu et le vert. Nous ayant vus arriver, ils se lèvent et nous saluent brièvement. 

-Eh bien Drago je te croyais plus délicat que ça! Lance l'inconnu son visage éclairé par un sourire. Lucius m'as tout dit à propos de ce matin, explique t-il face à la mine perplexe de Drago. Je vois ce dernier lui adresser un sourire crispé sans doute à cause de mon récent malaise. 

-Merci beaucoup Jasper, c'est digue ce don que tu as, tu arrive toujours à déculpabiliser les gens en seulement quelques secondes! Réplique sarcastiquement Drago. Je joins ma main à la sienne dans l'espoir de le calmer tandis que nous prenons place à table. 

Je capte le regard désolé de Drago et l'encourage d'un sourire à passer au dessus de cette boutade. Mes yeux tombent par la suite sur le repas alléchant qui trône sur la table, mon odorat capte aussitôt un arôme de poulet rôti auquel mon estomac rêve de faire un sort. J'ai à peine le temps de poser ma main sur une pince pour attraper une cuisse de poulet qu'un _plop_ sonore retentit dans la pièce. Je vois soudain mon assiette se garnir de différents aliments tels que de la salade, des œufs durs ainsi que différentes sortes de noix le tout mélangé ressemblant à ce que l'on appelle communément une salade composée. C'est-à-dire l'exact contraire de ce que voulais voir apparaître dans mon assiette. Je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas pourquoi ceci est apparu sous mes yeux. 

-Oh je vois qu'Heather l'a déjà mise sous observation… Déclare amusé le susnommé Jasper sans se douter un seul instant que sa révélation vient de provoquer parmi mes sentiments un nouveau pic de colère. J'adresse un regard courroucé à Drago bien que ce ne soit pas sa faute et croise ensuite le regard aussi argenté de son père. 

-Mangez-donc Hermione c'est pour votre bien, ces aliments ne contiennent que de bonnes vitamines pour votre enfant, Annonce Lucius d'un ton plutôt encourageant.

Je tente –avec énormément de self-control- de ne pas envoyer valser mon plat à travers l'illustre Grand Salon des Malefoy et croque à la place dans une feuille de salade avec sans 

doute trop de vigueur manquant de me mordre violemment la lèvre. Je termine mon plat _vitaminé_ à une allure dont je ne me savais pas capable et quitte la pièce tout aussi vite. 

°0OoO0°

Mes pas me guident presque machinalement jusqu'à l'étage auquel je vis avec Drago et je gagne la chambre rapidement. Les nerfs à vif je prends la décision de me relaxer sous le jet d'eau brulant de la douche. Je laisse mes vêtements à même le sol et entre dans la salle de bain. Le ruissellement de l'eau sur mes muscles plus tendus que jamais me calme aussitôt je ferme ainsi les yeux et m'appuie contre l'une des parois de la douche dans l'espoir que quand j'ouvrirais de nouveau les yeux tout mes soucis se seront envolés, y compris Heather. 

C'est au moment où j'étais sur le point de m'endormir qu'une sensation plus qu'agréable prit place au creux de mon ventre, j'ouvre alors les yeux et manque de bondir de surprise en remarquant que quelques mèches blondes bloquent ma vision et que les lèvres plus que tendres remuent le long de mon cou. C'est sans difficultés que j'identifie mon futur époux.

-Drago? Ce dernier se contente de me répondre par un _quoi_ à peine audible reprenant aussitôt ses occupations. 

-Tu m'expliques ce que tu fais? Je demande en tentant de ne pas répondre aux caresses lascives de mon amant dont les mains viennent de perdre de l'altitude.

-Du bien? Demande-t-il en relevant la tête vers mon visage ancrant ainsi son regard acier dans le mien. 

Je n'ai pas besoin de répondre un gémissement de bonheur franchit mes lèvres trahissant ainsi mon bien-être au moment où Drago reprend ses précédentes occupations au niveau de ma nuque. Merlin pourquoi ne suis-je pas plus forte que ça? Je tente de me dégager de son étreinte dans l'espoir de ne pas céder trop vite aux avances du véritable bourreau de mes hormones qu'est Drago Malefoy. 

-Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas? Demande-t-il au moment où je parviens à m'extirper de ses bras et ressors de la douche. 

-J'ai quelque chose à te dire, je lance en me retournant vers lui attrapant par la même occasion une serviette éponge dans laquelle je m'empresse de m'enrouler. Je vois ses traits s'affaisser sous le poids de l'inquiétude et m'en veux immédiatement de lui avoir fait peur en partant si vite, mais après tout si je ne l'avais pas fait je ne serai jamais parvenue à lui parler, trop absorbée par les sensations qu'il est capable de me procurer. Je m'approche de lui, dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres pour le rassurer et m'éloigne rapidement avant de prendre la parole. 

-J'aimerai déménager, J'annonce de but en blanc.

Je vois diverses émotions traverser le visage de Drago d'abord du soulagement puis de la surprise en passant par la perplexité. 

-Pourquoi? Demande-t-il d'une voix blanche. 

-Je crois que je serai incapable de supporter tout ce monde à longueur de journée et ce pendant neufs mois! J'explique soulagée de pouvoir enfin lui confier toutes mes craintes et envies. 

-Mais c'est ma famille! Clame-t-il parfaitement ahuri. 

-Justement il est temps que tu t'émancipes! Je lance une pointe de défi dans la voix. Et puis j'en ferai bientôt partie j'ai bien mon mot à dire non? Je ne peux m'empêcher de rajouter. 

-Mais je suis parfaitement indépendant! Tranche-t-il d'un ton convaincu me faisant ricaner dans ma barbe quand je repense à son attitude la matinée quand je me suis évanouie et qu'il n'a rien su faire sans l'aide de sa famille. Et puis tu es en sécurité ici, on reste! Rajoute-t-il implacable. 

-C'est hors de question Malefoy! Je préfère encore retourner dans mon ancien appartement! Je m'exclame en entrant de nouveau dans notre chambre. 

-C'est impossible, ton bail se termine dans quinze jours, réplique-t-il me mettant ainsi au défi d'ajouter quelque chose. 

-J'en ai rien à faire! J'irai le temps de trouver quelque chose de convenable et je ne t'autoriserai pas à entrer! Je lance sachant parfaitement que je commence à pousser la provocation un peut trop loin. 

-Tu n'en a pas le droit, tu porte mon enfant! S'écrie-t-il en se rapprochant dangereusement de moi. 

-C'est aussi le mien je te rappelle! Je ne peux m'empêcher de signaler tout en prononçant une formule qui remplace ma serviette de bain par une tenue correcte pour la journée, je traverse à grandes enjambées la chambre et pénètre dans le couloir en prenant soin de bien claquer la porte que je laisse derrière moi. 

°0OoO0°

S'il croit que je vais abandonner il se met le doigt dans l'œil et jusqu'au coude, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser au moment où j'atterris dans la cheminé de mon appartement désormais peuplé de boites en cartons plus ou moins pleines de mes affaires. Je prends immédiatement le chemin de mon balcon pour profiter de l'agréable fraicheur qui y règne résolument bénéfique face à la chaleur de l'été. Je m'appuie contre la balustrade et observe les passants marcher, discuter ou jouer dans la rue commerçante. 

Après tout j'ai bien droit de réclamer de vivre dans un endroit où je ne serai pas constamment passée à la loupe et où je pourrai vivre comme je l'entends sans que l'on me fasse une remarque où que des inconnus débarquent sans cesse. C'est bien vrai, en pas même une journée j'ai eu affaire à deux parfaits inconnus dont l'un identifié comme étant la grand-mère de Drago. J'entends soudain un _plop_ sonore retentir plus loin derrière moi et je ne me fais aucunes illusions quand à l'identité de ce visiteur. 

-Je croyais que tu allais m'empêcher de venir ici? Déclare ce dernier en passant deux bras autour de ma taille se callant ainsi dans mon dos. 

-Quelque chose comme _Désolé_ aurai été plus approprié selon moi, j'annonce ne cherchant toutefois pas à me dégager de son étreinte. 

-Pardonne- moi mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux t'en aller? 

-J'étouffe Dray! Je m'exclame en me retournant vers lui, Et puis on n'a plus aucune intimité! Je rajoute une pointe de désespoir dans la voix. 

-Tu dis n'importe quoi! Le manoir est si grand que tu as toute l'intimité dont tu as besoin… Déclare-t-il comme si ce qu'il venait d'énoncer était parfaitement normal. 

-Très bien je vais prendre un exemple comme cela ce sera nettement plus clair pour toi. Et si j'avais envie me balader nue dans le manoirqu'est-ce que ta famille en penserait? Je demande un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. 

Je vois les yeux de Drago briller de malice et un sourire en coin apparaitre sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne me réponde: 

-J'avoue que Grand-mère n'apprécierai la chose que moyennement, mais pour ma part je n'ai absolument rien contre. En revanche je ne te savais pas si exhibitionniste Granger!

-Comme quoi on n'est jamais sûr de rien! Je lance d'un ton joyeux.

J'ai à peine le temps de réagir que deux lèvres douces et chaudes fondent sur les miennes, je ne peux m'empêcher de répondre avec entrain au baiser divinement lascif qu'est en train de me donner mon amant. C'est au moment où je sens les mains de Drago abaisser les bretelles 

de ma robe que je me rends compte que nous sommes toujours sur le balcon au vu et au su de tous. Je romps doucement le baiser et tente de rentrer dans l'appartement non sans mal. 

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore? S'exclame Drago visiblement agacé que je le laisse en plan pour la seconde fois de la journée. 

-Rien nous étions juste sur le point de faire l'amour sur le balcon. Devant les voisins! Je rajoute devant le visage interloqué de Drago qui ne voyait visiblement pas où je voulais en venir. 

-Et alors? Réplique-t-il provoquant un éclat de rire de ma part. 

-Le plus exhibitionniste de nous deux c'est toi Malefoy! J'annonce avant de me diriger vers ma chambre tout en abandonnant sur le chemin ma robe d'été en mousseline blanche. 

J'adore les réconciliations sur l'oreiller, je songe au moment où je sens deux bras m'encercler et me retirer le peu de vêtements qu'il me reste. 

°0OoO0°

**Voilà pour la suite!  
Alors qu'en pensez-vous? J'espère avoir toutes vos impressions au plus vite pour savoir si ça vous plait toujours! Et j'ai vu qu'Heather avait beaucoup de succès auprès de vous! **

**A bientôt! **

**Opa' **


	3. Eprouvantes recherches

**Coucou tout le monde !  
**

**Avant tout je vous demande de me pardonner pour mon retard gigantesque, je sais que me répandre en excuses ne servira à rien mais j'ai étée très occupée par la Fac, Mon admission en DUT (Pas peu fière...!), Les partiels, le Travail et tout ce qui s'en suit ! J'ai donc repris l'écriture de mes fictions le plus vite possible et malheureusement pour moi des tonnes d'iddée de nouvelles histoires n'arrêtent pas de m'assaillir ! Mais pour le moment je compte bien terminer mes histoires en cours.  
J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira et que l'histoire vous plaît encore ! Sinon félicitations à tout ceux qui ont eux leurs examens et Bonne Lecture ! **

Chapitre 2 : Eprouvantes recherches

°0OoO0°

Je jure de lancer le pire des maléfices que je connaisse sur la première personne qui osera me dire que rechercher une maison quand on en a les moyens est une partie de plaisir. Je connais désormais Londres comme ma poche, ayant découvert ces dernières semaines des endroits véritablement loufoques. Sans oublier qu'il me faut également trouver un Médicomage compétent pour m'accompagner dans ma grossesse déjà très mouvementée. Autant dire qu'il me reste du pain sur la planche mais en brave Gryffondor je vais tenter d'y faire face avec courage.

Un courage parfaitement illustré par la grande capeline blanche que je porte actuellement me protégeant ainsi d'éventuelles amies d'Heather susceptibles de passer sur le chemin de traverse même si je doute que ses proches fréquentent le Glacier Florian Fortarôme. Le fait est que si je suis démasquée mon régime clandestin à base de sorbets à la framboise et de glaces au chocolat tombe définitivement à l'eau et c'est une chose que j'aimerais éviter. Je suis donc sous tension prête à me planquer derrière la dernière Gazette du sorcier à chaque fois que je sentirai ma planque à découvert.

-J'ai faillit ne pas te reconnaître sous ce déguisement ! S'exclame gaiment Luna en s'asseyant en face de moi provoquant un sursaut de ma part et par conséquent la chute de la cuillère que je tenais entre mes doigts contre les pavés du Chemin de Traverse.

-Moins fort ! Je ne peux m'empêcher de protester tout en ramenant les bords de ma capeline sur les cotés de mon visage dans l'espoir de rester invisible.

-Je t'ai connue plus raisonnable Hermione ! Déclare Luna amusée.

-On voit que tu ne vis pas avec Miss-un-esprit-sain-dans-un-corps-sain ! Je m'écrie ne contrôlant pas le volume de ma voix.

-Prend le taureau par les cornes Hermione, dis lui que tu gère ton alimentation comme tu l'entends et qu'elle n'a pas son mot à dire, répond-t-elle d'un ton calme.

-Tu vis dans un monde fait d'illusions ma belle ! Rétorquai-je au moment où Pansy s'assit à ma gauche provoquant un nouveau sursaut de ma part.

Ont-elles donc toutes décidé de me faire mourir d'une crise cardiaque ?

-Sympa comme parfum, lance posément Pansy en suçotant tranquillement son index précédemment plongé dans mon illicite sorbet, recevant par la même occasion un regard noir de ma part.

Je rapproche discrètement vers moi ma coupe glacé et hèle un vendeur pour qu'il m'apporte une nouvelle cuillère tandis que Pansy et Luna choisissent à leur tour une gourmandise. Quelques sorbets à la mangue et coupes à la vanille plus tard la table autour de laquelle nous nous trouvons est animée d'un nouveau sujet de conversation.

-Ce sont des conneries Hermione ! Manger une glace ou deux de temps en temps ne vas pas perturber le métabolisme de ton bébé ! Comme je l'ai dit à Blaise quand j'attendais Lucy, le seul problème que ça peut provoquer, c'est quelques kilos en trop !

Qui a parlé d'une glace de temps en temps ?

Tout de même rassurée par les paroles de Pansy je m'accorde un moment de détente et baisse la garde en me séparant de ma capeline qui rejoint alors mes lunettes de soleil posées sur la table. C'est en jetant un simple coup d'œil sur ma droite que j'aperçois une chevelure blonde et brillante tirant sur le blanc que je me rends compte que j'ai tout intérêt à décamper d'ici le plus rapidement possible. Je repose aussitôt ma capeline sur mon crâne, met mes lunettes noires, attrape mon sac et me lève sous le regard interloqué de mes amies.

Sur les nerfs ? Qui a dit sur les nerfs ?

-Ne me dit pas qu'elle est là ? Me questionne Pansy en se levant à son tour suivie de près par Luna.

-Non, pire ! Je rétorque en courant presque vers la sortie de la terrasse bondée en ce Samedi d'Août slalomant entre les tables et les serveurs. J'entends Pansy pester derrière moi s'étant cognée à une chaise en fer forgé.

C'est après avoir entendue Pansy énumérer tout les jurons qu'elle connaît que la chose la plus surprenante du mois parvient à mes oreilles. Enfin après l'annonce de mon mariage avec Drago. Et la venue de notre enfant. Disons qu'une chose que je ne soupçonnais pas fait son chemin à travers mes neurones.

-Jasper ? S'exclame Pansy apparemment ahurie.

-C'est à cause de lui que tu as été prise de panique ? Questionne Luna avec perspicacité.

-Il est pire qu'Heather, je suis certaine que c'est son espion ! Je lui chuchote en retour tandis que je vois mes espoirs de fuite discrète s'envoler en fumée et Jasper se rapprocher de notre petit groupe.

En voyant Jasper progresser vers nous je ne peux m'empêcher de le comparer à Drago, la même stature, quasiment la même chevelure et le même pouvoir charismatique sur moi si ce n'est plus. Je plonge ma main dans mon sac attrapant une bouteille d'eau pour détourner mon attention et par la même occasion me rafraîchir la température frôlant les trente degrés à l'ombre. Puis aussi vite qu'elle avait disparu –le choc probablement- LA question existentielle mais cruciale que je me pose me revient en mémoire.

Comment se fait-il que Pansy connaisse Jasper ?

Ce dernier arrive finalement à notre hauteur l'air visiblement détendu. Si seulement je pouvais posséder le même flegme que lui, ça m'éviterai des palpitations et quelques risques de crise cardiaque. Jasper salue Luna et Pansy puis c'est malheureusement mon tour. Pas que Jasper soit repoussant ni même dégoulinant de sueur du fait de la chaleur accablante qui règne sur Londres mais c'est simplement qu'il provoque en moi les sensations les plus contradictoires possibles. Une fois Jasper à une distance plus raisonnable de moi je me permets un léger soupir de soulagement. Merlin que mes hormones sont barbares.

-Je te croyais en rendez-vous avec ton agent immobilier Hermione, M'annonce Jasper étonné, Drago à probablement dû faire une erreur quand il m'a dit ça ce matin, Termine-t-il en arquant un sourcil d'incompréhension.

Pansy me donne un coup de coude à l'entente de mon mensonge peu glorieux à l'encontre de Drago qui avait pour seul but de m'accorder un moment de plaisir en tête à tête avec mes calories préférées.

-C'est ce que j'ai fait, j'ai ensuite rejoint Pansy et Luna que j'ai remarquées attablées sur la terrasse du glacier, Je réplique mentant effrontément recevant par la même occasion un nouveau signe de mécontentement de la part de Pansy.

Ne prenant pas la peine de constater si mon mensonge à su être convainquant aux yeux de Jasper je poursuis mon chemin initial dans l'intention de transplaner au manoir dès que j'aurais atteint la sortie de la terrasse. Une poigne douce mais ferme m'en empêche. C'est sans surprise que je croise les prunelles vert-bleues de Jasper.

-Il serait préférable que tu emprunte les cheminés pour rentrer au manoir, Me confie-t-il provoquant un très fort sentiment d'exaspération de ma part.

-Je suis enceinte d'à peine un mois, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais sur le point d'accoucher d'une minute à l'autre ! Alors le jour où j'aurai besoin de savoir ce qui est bon pour moi je te ferai signe ! Je m'exclame avant de regagner le manoir. Furieuse.

°0OoO0°

Je suis à peine rentrée dans ma chambre au manoir qu'un nouvel événement vient gâcher ma journée. Des dizaines de prospectus ayant tous un rapport avec le thème de la grossesse sont étalés sur le bureau que je partage avec Drago. Je passe en revue le titre de ces atrocités me demandant quelle est la meilleure manière de les réduire en poussière. Les enfourner uns à uns dans la bouche d'Heather ? Les brûler sous le nez d'Heather et Jasper en leur citant leur quatre vérités –Ce qui est totalement illogique puisque je les connais à peine mais suffisamment pour en arriver à les détester- ? Le cours de mes pensées s'accélère brutalement quand j'entends le parquet résonner dans le couloir menant à notre chambre. Je sais que ce ne peut être Drago puisqu'il est en plein Londres pour la journée, ni ses parents qui ont pris quelques semaines de bon temps dans les Caraïbes. Il ne me reste que deux options, et pas les plus réjouissantes. Il s'agit malheureusement pour moi soit d'Heather soit de Jasper. J'attrape la pile de prospectus qui se trouvent sur le bureau et les envoie sur la porte au moment où celle-ci s'ouvre. A ma grande surprise ce ne sont pas les traits d'Heather ou de Jasper qui se manifestent sous mes yeux.

-Quel accueil ! S'exclame Pansy attrapant un prospectus au passage, le parcourant du regard. Un message de tes meilleurs amis j'imagine, Lance-t-elle en faisant disparaître l'objet du délit d'un coup de baguette.

-Quelle perspicacité ! Je réponds tout en m'asseyant dans un fauteuil dans l'espoir d'évacuer toute ma tension. Ce que j'arrive rarement à faire, sauf en compagnie de Drago ou d'une bonne coupe menthe-chocolat.

-Il faut que je te parle de Jasper, M'annonce-t-elle en prenant place en face de moi.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce ton grave ? Et puis dis-moi, comment se fait-il que tu le connaisses ? Je m'écrie.

-Je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois à une fête que donnaient Lucius et Narcissa en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de Drago l'été dernier. Tout le gratin de l'aristocratie sorcière était présente et faisait étalage de sa richesse. Dont lui.

-Comme d'habitude, Je ne peux m'empêcher de lancer recevant de ce fait un regard peu amical de la part de Pansy.

-J'étais enceinte de Lucy à cette époque et je peux t'assurer que me pavaner à une soirée sorcière –Même celle de mon meilleur ami- était de loin la dernière chose que j'avais envie de faire, Poursuit-elle d'un ton posé. C'est alors que Jasper est arrivé à ma rencontre m'aidant à me détendre par je ne sais quel miracle. Je l'ai revu plusieurs fois après cette soirée toujours avec joie. C'est avec le temps que je me suis rendue compte que ma sympathie avec lui n'avait rien de naturel, je le connaissais depuis à peine quelques semaines que je le considérais déjà comme l'un de mes meilleurs amis. J'en ai parlé à Blaise qui m'a alors annoncé que Jasper est un Veela.

-Pardon ? Je m'exclame m'agrippant aux accoudoirs de mon fauteuil.

Elle en à d'autres des comme ça sur la famille de Drago ? Parce que si c'est le cas, autant que je les encaisse toutes d'un coup ça m'évitera quelques surprises traumatisantes. Par Merlin, je suis sur le point d'épouser l'homme qui possède la famille la moins sortable su monde sorcier ! Je sens que mes parents ne vont que moyennement apprécier lorsqu'ils vont rencontrer Heather et tous les autres spécimens peu communs membres de l'auguste famille Malefoy. Espérons juste que l'enfant que je porte soit l'exception qui confirme la règle.

-Oui l'homme qui a épousé la sœur d'Heather était un Veela, Jasper est son petit-fils, M'explique Pansy d'un ton calme essayant de faire passer la pilule plus facilement.

J'attrape vivement l'un des prospectus rescapés et tente de me rafraichir avec en m'en servant d'éventail de fortune. Je sens que les huit prochains mois ne vont pas être une partie de plaisir.

-Autant te prévenir tout de suite, Jasper peut se révéler dangereux.

Par Merlin ! C'est la journée des révélations ou je rêve ? Et puis elle entend quoi par dangereux ? Parce que disons que dans l'état dans lequel je suis-je préfère éviter toute prise de 

risques si c'est bien évidemment possible puisque je me suis vitre rendue compte que parmi les Malefoys je n'ai que très rarement le choix ou alors à grands renforts de disputes et de négociations.

-Dangereux comment ? Dangereux come il faut que j'extermine toute trace de moldus car c'est dans ma nature et que j'envoie des maléfices sur tout ce qui bouge ? Je questionne peu rassurée par la tournure que prennent les évènements.

-Si c'était le cas tu ne serais déjà plus parmi nous ! Rigole Pansy tandis que je ris jaune à mon tour légèrement frustrée d'être sans cesse dans l'ignorance alors qu'ici tout le monde semble connaître tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur le reste du monde. En fait Jasper est un homme à femmes, Explique-t-elle en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

-C'est stupide Pansy, j'aime Drago. Je n'ai aucune raison d'aller voir ailleurs, surtout dans l'état dans lequel je suis, Je lance en posant une main sur mon ventre.

-Moi aussi j'aimais Blaise quand j'ai rencontré Jasper, Rétorque Pansy d'un ton calme.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as… Je m'exclame n'osant pas terminer ma phrase craignant d'entendre une vérité douloureuse.

-Je te rassure il ne s'est absolument rien passé entre nous car je me suis rendue compte de l'être qu'il était juste à temps, Dit-elle tout en recoiffant ses long cheveux ébènes dans un chignon lâche.

-Avec toutes ces informations supplémentaires je ne risque pas de m'amouracher de lui, surtout que je ne l'appréciais pas à la base, il incarne exactement tout ce que je déteste chez un homme ! Je réponds avec conviction me repositionnant plus confortablement dans mon fauteuil.

-Ne fais pas l'idiote Hermione, lui et Drago ont de nombreux points communs même si je t'accorde que je préfère largement plus avoir affaire à Drago, Concède-t-elle.

-Disons que Drago en est une version améliorée ! Je réponds avec le sourire.

-Je vais y aller, Blaise doit sûrement m'attendre à la maison, M'annonce Pansy tandis que je constate qu'il est proche de sept heures du soir.

Je me lève pour enlacer Pansy et lui souhaiter un bon retour chez elle quand une question me traverse l'esprit. Où est passée Luna ? Je fais part de mes inquiétudes à Pansy qui me répond rapidement.

-Elle avait rendez-vous avec un homme qu'elle a rencontré à un congrès sur les créatures légendaires, Déclare-t-elle avec un sourire entendu à l'égard de la passion de Luna pour toutes les choses peu communes. Mais surtout fais bien attention à toi, Jasper sait se montrer très chaleureux, Déclare-t-elle tout en attrapant son sac. Je la salue et la voit disparaître dans un _plop_ sonore.

°0OoO0°

C'est au moment où je sors de la douche que j'entends la porte des appartements que je partage avec Drago s'ouvrir, j'entends quelque chose tomber avec un bruit sourd sur le lit. Dans les secondes qui suivent la porte s'ouvre et je vois mon fiancé se précipiter vers moi et m'enlacer dans ses bras. La nano seconde qui suit cet instant est alors la même que tous les jours depuis deux bonnes semaines.

-Comment vas-tu mon amour ? S'exclame Drago en direction de mon estomac plus concentré sur lui que tout ce qui l'entoure.

Instinctivement je prononce une phrase désormais familière :

-Du calme Dray, tu ne sais même pas s'il a des oreilles à l'heure qu'il est.

Bien sûr je sais que je ne devrais pas être aussi irrité par cet élan d'affection envers notre enfant de la part de Drago, mais c'est impressionnant à quel point cet enfant est devenu une obsession pour lui. Il a absolument tenu à se familiariser avec l'invention moldue du 

téléphone portable pour me joindre à tout instant au cas où j'aurai un problème. J'ai parfois l'impression d'être en train de traverser la forêt amazonienne lorsque je fais mes courses vu le nombre de coups de fils affolés que je reçois de sa part. C'est pas en achetant des tomates que je risque d'attraper une maladie tropicale, ni même me faire attaquer par un animal sauvage. Il faut croire que de la lucidité à la folie il n'y a qu'un pas. Je ne devrais même pas être étonnée par ce comportement anormal du fait qu'Heather est sa grand-mère.

-Je ne voudrais surtout pas te déranger mais j'aimerais m'habiller, Je lance après cinq bonnes minutes d'attente observant Drago contempler mon ventre comme si c'était la septième merveille du monde.

Ses prunelles acier rencontrent alors mon regard, il se relève et ses lèvres viennent rejoindre les miennes dans un baiser d'une tendresse bénéfique. Je me blottis contre lui apaisée par sa présence. Après m'être fait violence pour ne pas retourner sous la douche cette fois en compagnie de mon futur mari, je réussi à me détacher de lui et à quitter la salle de bain pour rejoindre notre chambre.

-Qu'est-ce que fait cette robe sur notre lit ? J'interroge interpelée par une superbe robe de cocktail orange à la fois originale et décontractée.

-C'est la tenue que tu va porter ce soir, M'informe-t-il d'un ton tranquille en me rejoignant dans la chambre.

-Parce qu'on sort ce soir ? Je m'exclame déçue de ne pas pouvoir passer une soirée tranquille en amoureux cloitrés dans notre partie du manoir.

-Oui nous allons dîner dans ce nouveau restaurant qui a ouvert sur le chemin de traverse, Réplique-t-il en m'enlaçant ne se rendant probablement pas compte qu'une foule de questions sont en train d'envahir mon esprit.

°0OoO0°

Vêtue de ma toute nouvelle robe j'entre accompagnée de Drago dans restaurant aux lumières savamment tamisées et aux meubles aux lignes épurées. L'ambiance est relativement calme mais pas désagréable après mon après-midi mouvementée. Je sens le bras gauche de Drago se poser autour de ma hanche me rapprochant de lui avec tendresse. L'un des responsables du restaurant s'approche de nous et nous guide à notre table.

C'est avec surprise que je découvre qu'un invité va se joindre à notre soirée que j'imaginais en amoureux. J'interroge Drago du regard intriguée par la situation.

-Hermione Chérie je te présente Monsieur Rigerwood le gynécologue que tu va consulter pour préparer la naissance de notre enfant, Déclare-t-il parfaitement détendu.

Envahie par la stupeur et l'étrangeté de cette révélation je n'ai pas le courage de réagir et ma laisse guider par Drago en m'asseyant à table.

Mais quel genre de personne peut-on être pour inviter son gynécologue à dîner ?

°0OoO0°

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de cette suite ça me stimulera pour écrire le reste et savoir si vous aimez toujours !  
Je ne pourrait pas épondre à vos reviews tout de suite puisqu'à l'heure où j'écris ces lignes je devrais déjà dormir puisque je me lève trèq tôt demain (Soit Samedi !), je le ferai sur le blog dont le lien est sur ma page de biographie ! **

**Enormes bisous à tous et bonnes vacances à ceux qui le sont ! **

**Opa'**


	4. Prise de conscience

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**Je vous accorde le droit de m'insulter de tous les noms, je ne suis décidemment pas l'auteur la plus régulière dans ses posts d'histoires… J'espère que vous allez me pardonner, après tout si ce n'est pas le cas tant pis pour vous vous n'aurez pas la suite de l'histoire (Ouuuh le vilain chantage !). Comme d'habitude j'ai été très occupée par mes vacances, d'ailleurs Londres c'est beau mais il n'y fait pas chaud (Admirez la rime… !) et la rentrée mais c'est le cas pour tout le monde j'imagine. Dans tout les cas j'espère que vous êtes bien rentrés et vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce nouveau chapitre avec toutes mes excuses pour ce retard ! **

Chapitre 3 : Prise de conscience

°0OoO0°

C'est toujours perturbée par la situation dans laquelle j'ai été subitement plongée que je m'apprête à choisir l'un des plats proposés par la carte. Je tente par la même occasion d'éviter le regard d'Edgar Rigerwood –mon supposé gynécologue- posé sur moi. J'ai soudain l'impression qu'être enceinte s'avère être un fait paranormal vu l'énergie que mettent les gens à se préoccuper de mon sort quand j'en ai le moins besoin. Au moment où j'allais me décider pour un plat à base de volaille une pensée pas franchement réjouissante me vint à l'esprit, vu l'âge de Monsieur Rigerwood j'imagine qu'il s'est sans doutes occupé de la grossesse de Narcissa et peut-être même de celle d'Heather. Si j'avais un jour imaginé que ma vie sexuelle serait exposée au vu et au su de toute la famille Malefoy ! Car connaissant le clan Malefoy je ne doute pas un instant qu'ils seront tous immédiatement mis au courant de mon état à chaque nouvelle étape de ma grossesse.

La main de Drago caressant ma cuisse gauche me tire de mes pensées, c'est alors que je m'aperçois que je devais bien rêvasser depuis dix bonnes minutes vu le calme qui règne à notre table. Je note aussi que les commandes ont sans doute été prises puisque je suis maintenant bonne dernière à me retrouver avec une carte entre les doigts. Je tente de reprendre un minimum d'empire sur moi-même et me concentre pour rester attentive à ce qui se passe autour de moi.

-Il y a certains points que nous allons devoir examiner concernant votre grossesse Hermione, M'annonce Mr Rigerwood au moment où je pose mon regard sur lui. En premier lieux vous allez devoir surveiller votre alimentation et veiller à ne rien consommer pouvant blesser votre enfant.

Encore ! Je crois que je vais finir par me faire alimenter par une sonde pour que tout mon entourage cesse de me harceler sur ma façon de nourrir. A croire que je suis une psychopathe de la nourriture mettant chaque seconde qui passe la vie de mon enfant en danger. Si je ne termine pas paranoïaque après ça… Je suis désormais quasiment persuadé qu'Edgar Rigerwood est l'unique cause de la folie prononcée d'Heather Malefoy. C'est sûr ! Il a dû la martyriser tout le temps de sa grossesse et du coup elle se sent obligée de reproduire la même chose sur toutes les femmes enceintes qui ont le malheur de croiser sa route. Il faudra que j'interroge Narcissa sur sa grossesse puisqu'elle a l'air d'en avoir plus ou moins bien réchappé. Qui sait, elle pourra peut-être me conseiller face aux disputes que j'ai régulièrement avec Heather.

Je reste silencieuse jusqu'à l'arrivée de nos plats respectifs n'écoutant que d'une oreille distraite la discussion de Drago et de Mr Rigerwood à propos des nouvelles de la famille. Dire que j'en ai assez soupé d'entendre parler d'eux est un bel euphémisme, même si je sais pertinemment que je ne vais pouvoir échapper à leur contact dans les prochains mois. Croyez-moi épouser Drago Malefoy et porter son enfant est un travail à plein temps ! J'ai à peine le temps de planter les dents de ma fourchette dans ma viande que Mr Rigerwood entame de nouveau le sujet qui fâche. Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de vous laisser d'indices…

Les muscles de mes mâchoires se crispent instantanément et la prise de ma main sur le manche de ma fourchette se resserre.

-Certaines vitamines présentes à forte dose dans certains aliments peuvent permettre d'empêcher d'éventuelles malformations corporelles comme nerveuses de survenir à votre enfant. Il vous faudra donc veiller à consommer le maximum d'aliments les comprenant, surtout dans les premiers mois de votre grossesse, M'explique-t-il d'un ton grave comme si manger un pain au chocolat s'avérai être un crime passible de prison à perpétuité. L'alcool et toutes formes de Tabac sont également proscrits poursuit-il sur le même ton.

C'est vrai, j'ai réussi à terminer première de ma promotion à Poudlard mais je suis suffisamment conne pour fumer comme un pompier et boire jusqu'à ne plus en avoir soif durant le temps de ma grossesse. Très bien il ne connait peut-être pas mon parcours mais ai-je une tête à agir de façon irréfléchie ? Mis à part me marier à Drago sur un coup de tête. Que va-t-il me conseiller d'évident encore ? Ne pas m'engager dans une équipe de Quidditch ? Ne pas sauter du haut des London Tower ? De ne pas avoir pour nouveau meilleur ami un hippogriffe ayant préalablement rencontré mon arrogant futur époux ? Eviter de côtoyer Heather serai un conseil plus judicieux de sa part. Pourquoi ai-je toujours l'impression d'être sur les nerfs ces derniers temps ?

-Hermione chérie, c'est juste un petit dîner pour poser les bases, Me chuchote Drago à l'oreille, Inutile de te crisper à ce point, Reprend-t-il en joignant sa main à la mienne.

Et bien, si les bases sont aussi sympathiques je sens que les rendez-vous chez le gynécologue risquent d'être aussi mouvementés qu'un match de catch. Pourquoi les Malefoy ne peuvent-ils pas agir comme toute famille normalement constituée ? Devenir l'amie de mon gynécologue est-il indispensable ? Merlin rien que d'imaginer que ce fossile va s'occuper de moi j'ai envie de recracher le peu de volaille que j'ai ingéré. Il me suffit simplement d'observer Mr Rigerwood décortiquer sa viande pour qu'une envie de vomir particulièrement désagréable me prenne me forçant à me lever pour courir jusqu'au toilettes avec une vélocité que je ne me connaissais pas.

°0OoO0°

L'eau froide me fouettant le visage me revigore, me permettant également de retrouver des idées plus ou moins claires. J'observe mon reflet d'une pâleur presque effrayante me félicitant des joies de la grossesse. Je ne risque pas d'avaler quoique ce soit de déconseillé puisque ces derniers temps j'ai tendance à tout renvoyer au fond des toilettes les plus proches dans un rayon d'un kilomètre carré. Sans oublier que l'homme que je vais bientôt épouser est un crétin. C'est vrai, quel homme est assez débile pour inviter le gynécologue familial à un dîner amical ? Surtout quand ce dernier n'est pas loin d'être centenaire. Comme si mon plus grand souhait à l'heure actuelle était de parler régime alimentaire et placenta, ce particulièrement autour d'un dîner. Après je m'étonne de voir resurgir des nausées particulièrement désagréables. Un coup frappé à la porte me permet de prendre de nouveau pied dans la réalité.

-Hermione ? M'appelle la voix inquiète de Drago.

-Plus jamais ce genre de plan Dray ! Je m'écrie consternée par cette déroutante soirée.

-Plaît-il ? Réplique-t-il de l'autre coté de la porte d'entrée des toilettes pour dames.

-Ne fais pas l'imbécile ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! Je réplique en criant presque, choquée par tant de mauvaise foi.

-Amour, c'est très gênant de parler de ce genre de sujet à travers une porte de toilettes et particulièrement quand les clients du restaurant peuvent nous entendre…M'explique-t-il visiblement mal à l'aise de se donner en spectacle, mais après tout il l'a bien cherché.

-Parce que tu crois qu'en parler au restaurant c'est mieux ?!

-Voyons Hermione, Edgar est un homme charmant et c'est un ami de la famille depuis longtemps…

-Je me fiche que ce soit le meilleur ami de ta grand-mère, et le seul endroit où je veux bien le considérer comme charmant ce sera dans un cabinet médical et pas ailleurs !

-Très bien, Capitule-t-il, Ouvres-moi nous allons rentrer, Lance-t-il répondant alors à ma seule et unique volonté, nous retrouver seulement tout les deux.

Je me traîne difficilement jusqu'à la porte et parvient à l'ouvrir avant de me retrouver enveloppée par les bras protecteurs de Drago. Je plonge mon visage dans son cou tandis que ses bras me soulèvent pour nous sortir tout deux des toilettes pour dames avant que je ne sombre dans l'inconscience.

°0OoO0°

Je rouvre mes paupières sur un paysage familier, à savoir la chambre que je partage avec Drago dans notre aile du château. Je me réhabitue lentement à la lumière et me redresse sur mes avants bras dans l'espoir d'apercevoir mon futur époux. Quelques jurons particulièrement originaux me permettent de localiser Drago. Je parviens enfin à me lever et ouvre la porte de la salle de bain pour le retrouver le nez plongé dans notre armoire à pharmacie, quelques fioles brisées et odorantes à ses pieds.

-Depuis quand es-tu devenu aussi maladroit ? Je l'interroge en m'appuyant contre le chambranle de la porte.

-Depuis que je suis tombé amoureux, Me répond-t-il d'une voix lasse, Comment te sens-tu ? Reprend-t-il en tournant son visage vers moi.

-Les murs ne tiennent toujours pas en place mais ça va mieux, Je réplique tout en m'approchant de lui pour enfin savoir ce qu'il fabrique. Que cherches-tu? Je l'interroge tout en glissant ma main dans la sienne.

-Une fiole que Grand-mère ma laissée au cas où tu te sentirais mal, Réplique-t-il en enroulant un bras autour de ma taille cherchant de sa main libre la précieuse fiole.

Tout compte fait je crois que lui annoncer que je ne me sentais pas tout à fait mieux qu'au restaurant était une mauvaise idée. Oui parce que maintenant il s'est mit en tête de me faire avaler une chose préparée par Heather. Et toute personne saine d'esprit sait pertinemment qu'Heather n'est pas une personne de confiance. Ou peut-être que j'exagère ? Le fait est que je n'avalerais rien préparé de la main de cette folle furieuse, elle serait encore capable de m'accuser de l'avoir mal avalée s'il m'arrivait malheur.

-Cesse de t'inquiéter au sujet de cette potion, M'annonce Drago qui tient désormais dans sa main une fiole contenant un liquide ambré.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as osé t'introduire dans mes pensées ? Je m'exclame sentant la colère s'infiltrer lentement dans mon esprit.

-Tu as parlé tout haut, M'explique-t-il arquant un sourcil amusé par mon manque de retenue.

Et quoi qu'il en soit tu vas boire ce mélange il ne peut te faire que du bien et je ne vois pas Grand-mère tenter de t'empoisonner vu l'entrain qu'elle met à vouloir préserver la santé de notre enfant, Argumente-t-il tout en me conduisant dans le salon-cuisine attenant à notre chambre.

-C'est précisément ça ! Je m'exclame ne me souciant pas du regard légèrement paniqué de Drago sur moi. Si je m'empoisonne elle ne risquera strictement rien et ne sera pas soupçonnée de mon meurtre grâce à la comédie qu'elle joue depuis plus d'un mois ! J'explique avec animation.

-Je crois plutôt que tu as besoin de sommeil amour, lance-t-il tout en s'asseyant sur l'une des chaises placée autour de la gigantesque table du salon. Et tu surestime le coté machiavélique des Malefoy, Rajoute-t-il avec un regard peu convainquant.

-Comme si la ruse ne faisait pas partie de votre quotidien, Je m'écrie, D'après toi comment en suis-je arrivée là si ce n'est par ton sens aigu de l'entourloupe.

-Tu me vexe Chérie, je vais bien finir par croire que tu ne m'aimes pas, Déclare-t-il tout en me rejoignant avec une rapidité déconcertante.

Je sens avec frustration ma garde s'abaisser aussi vite que ma volonté face à une coupe glacée au chocolat quand ses lèvres se glissent dans mon cou avec une tendresse électrisante. Toute rigidité qui pouvait jusque-là résider en moi disparaît pour voir mon corps se mouler sur le sien en un claquement de doigts, il va vraiment falloir que j'apprenne à m'endurcir je songe tout en me giflant mentalement pour mon manque affligeant de combativité. Mais qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire face à un Drago Malefoy en mode je-t-embrasse-lascivement-dans-le-cou-pour-te-faire-taire ?

Une odeur peu engageante s'introduit brusquement dans mes narines me faisant bondir avec violence hors des bras de Drago. Je capte brièvement son expression d'incrédulité avant de me précipiter dans les toilettes pour mon rituel de rejet habituel. Je me rince la bouche et le visage et me retrouve face à face avec Drago au moment où je me relève. C'est quand je vois la vapeur colorée s'échapper de la fiole que tient toujours Drago que mon cerveau fait le lien entre la fiole et ma réaction.

-C'est quoi son plan ? M'intoxiquer avant de m'empoisonner ? Je lance avec horreur.

-Tu ne crois pas que tu exagère un poil les choses, Hermione ? Demande-t-il légèrement agacé.

-Comme si renifler des choses aussi désagréables étaient ma passion, Je réplique, Et puis tu es sans doute immunisé, tu la connais depuis ta naissance ! Je continue tout en me rendant dans le salon, le plus loin possible de la fiole.

-Je te croyais plus raisonnable, tu ne te sens pas bien alors fait moi plaisir et avale cette potion, Poursuit-t-il dans mon dos.

-Je suis raisonnable, Je clame tout en sentant les nausées revenir à mesure qu'il se rapproche de moi.

-Si tu ne te reprends pas en main je rappelle Grand-mère et lui demande de s'occuper de ton cas à ma place, Rétorque-t-il une lueur de malice dans le regard.

-C'est déloyal ! Je m'écrie m'imaginant aussitôt souffrir le martyr face à l'inquiétante Heather.

-Je ne fais que suivre ma nature d'être peu fréquentable… Annonce-t-il tout en croisant ses bras sur son torse un éclat de défit dans ses prunelles.

Mon jugement entre le pour et le contre est vite fait et j'avale avec vitesse le contenu de la fiole tout en me pinçant l'arrête du nez pour m'éviter de visiter une nouvelle fois les toilettes. Je traverse le salon sans même adresser une parole à Drago me change avec hâte, prononce un _nox_ pour éteindre la lumière de la chambre et me glisse sous les draps enfonçant mon visage avec rage dans mon oreiller. Quelques secondes plus tard les bras de mon crétin de fiancé viennent se poser sur mon ventre guettant le moindre signe de faiblesse de ma part.

-Rêve ! Je m'exclame au moment ou je sens des doigts curieux soulever ma nuisette.

-C'est injuste ! S'indigne-t-il tout en posant sa tête sur mon épaule.

-On ne récolte que ce que l'on sème, Je réplique en me retournant vers lui.

-Je ne fais que prendre soin de toi ! Réplique-t-il son regard argenté faisant partiellement fondre mon assurance.

-Parce que le chantage est bénéfique désormais ? Je lance ancrant mon regard dans le sien espérant vainement qu'il rejoindra finalement mon avis.

-J'utilise simplement les moyens qui sont à ma disposition, Répond-t-il en haussant les sourcils comme si son comportement était parfaitement honnête.

Je me retourne de nouveau en guise de réponse lui signifiant qu'il ne se sortira pas de cette situation tant que les mots que j'attends ne sortiront pas de sa bouche. Mon cœur manque un battement quand ses bras me soulèvent avec une facilité qui m'étonnera toujours pour me poser sur lui.

-Très bien, je m'excuse, Souffle-t-il à mon oreille me faisant immédiatement craquer et abandonner mes plans de vengeance contre lui quand le contact de brûlant ses mains rencontre la peau de mon dos.

°0OoO0°

Le contact des doigts de Drago se promenant sur mon ventre me permettent d'émerger lentement du sommeil dans lequel j'étais plongée. Un sourire de parfaite allégresse vient étirer mes lèvres quand ce sont ses lèvres qui viennent butiner mon cou. Je referme mes bras sur son dos et tente de m'extirper des draps qui nous séparent me privant de la sensation de sa chair contre la mienne. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux viennent chatouiller mon front au moment où je parviens enfin à mes fins. J'allais m'attaquer à ses lèvres quand une voix que je ne m'attendais absolument pas à entendre résonna dans notre chambre me glaçant d'incrédulité.

-Lady Malefoy désire vous voir Miss, M'annonce la voix fluette de Lyshka.

-Laquelle ? Est la première question qui franchit mes lèvres au moment où l'information parvient à mon cerveau quotidiennement malmené par Heather. Je capte une lueur de lassitude dans le regard de Drago quand il comprend que je ne suis décidemment pas prête à devenir la meilleure amie de sa grand-mère, mais je crois bien qu'il va falloir que tu t'y fasses mon grand je songe en posant mon regard sur lui.

-Dame Narcissa vous attend dans la bibliothèque, Précise Lyshka me permettant de retomber de soulagement dans les bras de Drago. En moins d'une seconde le petit elfe à disparu et mes craintes également, pourvu qu'Heather ai décidé d'aller faire des boutiques pour la journée en compagnie de ses frigides amies me fichant alors une paix royale. Je me permet quelques minutes de tendresse en compagnie de Drago avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain pour ne pas faire attendre Narcissa trop longtemps.

Une fois hors de la douche j'opte pour une robe dans différents tons de marron, souple et agréable à porter par ces temps-ci. Après un dernier baiser je quitte notre appartement en direction de la gigantesque bibliothèque des Malefoys où sont sans doute entassés des siècles de littérature et de documents sorciers. Je gagne sans encombre ma destination et pousse les lourdes portes pour tomber sur Narcissa assise dans l'un des fauteuils son attention portée toute entière sur un épais ouvrage. Ses yeux couleur glacier rencontrent mon regard au moment où la porte se referme derrière moi.

-Bonjour Hermione, comment te sens-tu ? Me salue-t-elle en se levant envoyant d'un geste discret de baguette le livre qu'elle consultait sur l'une des tables présentes dans la salle.

C'est en m'approchant d'elle pour lui faire la bise que je constate que son teint est plus hâlé qu'à l'habitude. N'était-elle pas supposée être en voyage avec Lucius je me rappelle soudainement, cette dernière semble percevoir mon trouble puisqu'elle aborde rapidement le sujet.

-Lucius et moi sommes rentrés ce matin à cause d'une légère affaire à régler mais ceci tombe bien puisque nous risquons toutes les deux d'avoir une journée chargée, M'annonce-t-elle provoquant une foule de questions en moi. Malheureusement je ne peux pas dire que je ne suis pas habituée à ce genre de phénomènes, ce doit être une tradition familiale de ne dévoiler les choses qu'au compte goutes. Leur côté sadique sans doute.

J'ai à peine le temps de réagir que la main de Narcissa se referme sur mon poignet m'entraînant grâce au transplanage vers une destination qui m'est jusqu'à présent inconnue. J'essaye d'ignorer la désagréable sensation de ce voyage trop préoccupée par ce soudain changement de plan pour ma journée. Quand la perception de compression cesse mon regard tombe sur un décor que je ne m'attendais certainement pas à revoir en compagnie d'un seul membre de la famille Malefoy. Je reconnais presque immédiatement le fourmillement et l'agitation propre à Harrods, son flot quotidien de touristes venus visiter ce célèbre temple du luxe londonien et ses habitués se détachant sans peine de la masse. C'est au moment ou je réalise que nous venons de transplaner dans un lieu purement moldu que je commence à paniquer. Narcissa a-t-elle donc perdu la raison ? Un coup de soleil trop violent sur le crâne peut-être ? Si je me retrouve dans une affaire à scandale je promets de rejeter toute la faute sur Narcissa, foi de Granger, enfin plus pour longtemps…

-Calme-toi Hermione, je peux entendre ton cœur battre d'ici, Lance-t-elle d'un ton espiègle ne décelant sûrement pas l'intégralité de mon trouble. Nous sommes sous un sort d'illusion et dans une zone réservée aux sorciers, Précise-t-elle faisant redoubler le nombre de questions qui surgissent à l'instant dans mon esprit.

Depuis quand Narcissa fréquente-t-elle ce genre d'endroits ? Pas qu'Harrods soit pitoyable, loin de là, la seule chose que j'ai jamais pu me payer dans cet endroit venait du rayon alimentation situé au rez-de-chaussée de l'établissement soit le lieu le plus fréquenté par les gens de passage, le reste des articles étant exclusivement achetés par des personnes à la fortune égalant celle des Malefoy. Ce qui m'amène justement au point le plus important, pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? Je ne crois pas avoir remarqué une notable évolution de l'affection que peuvent avoir les Malefoys pour les moldus…

-Heather ne va plus tarder à arriver… Annonce-t-elle d'une voix calme visiblement habituée à ce genre de périple.

C'est après un court temps de réflexion que l'information principale devient claire pour moi. Quelle traîtresse ! Et moi qui pensais pouvoir lui faire confiance ! Entre Drago qui hier soir me faisait du chantage pour avaler une potion et sa mère qui m'entraîne dans un piège, les Malefoys sont décidemment plus rusés que je ne l'imaginais… Ou devrai-je dire lâches. Quoi qu'il en soit je me retrouve dans une situation des plus déplaisantes. Je n'ose d'autant plus bouger un muscle de peur de sortir du périmètre de sécurité.

-J'imagine que tu ne t'attendais pas à cela ? M'interroge Narcissa plongeant son regard azur dans le mien.

-C'est rien de le dire, Je réplique toujours perplexe quant à notre venue chez Harrods.

-Allez avoue, tu es surtout choquée du fait de te retrouver dans un lieu comme celui-ci en ma compagnie, Lance-t-elle amusée de lire la vérité sur mon visage.

-Entre autres, Je réplique machinalement songeant à Heather qui ne va pas tarder à nous rejoindre pour ma plus grande joie.

-Saches alors que ce lieu est en grande partie fréquenté par la population sorcière, les classes riches j'entends, il nous est en revanche interdit de révéler notre réelle identité au reste des visiteurs pour des raisons évidentes, sous peine de nous voir victimes de sanctions peu désirables c'est pourquoi la plupart des familles de Sang-pur possèdent des ressources financières dans des banques moldues, M'explique-t-elle laissant son regard parcourir la zone publique.

C'est le comportement typique des sang-purs ! Ils critiquent le monde moldu et les moldus eux-mêmes sans aucune vergogne mais ce sont bien les premiers à profiter de tout les avantages dont ils bénéficient. Merlin que ce genre de comportement m'exaspère, j'avoue également avoir du mal à imaginer Lucius Malefoy faire la queue comme monsieur tout le monde pour récupérer son argent à la banque entre une vielle dame et une mère accompagnée de toute sa marmaille… Même si je doute qu'il n'ait jamais entendu quelque part ou pour quoi que ce soit dans sa vie.

-Vous voilà, S'écrie une voix désormais familière, Nous pouvons y aller, avec tout ce qu'il nous reste à faire une journée ne sera pas du luxe pour tout réaliser, Continue la voix d'Heather son parfum se faufilant dans mes narines me donnant de brutales envies de vomir que je contrôle tant bien que mal pour éviter de créer un nouveau scandale entre elle et moi.

°0OoO0°

Voilà bien une heure que je navigue entre les différents étages en compagnie de Narcissa et d'Heather elles-mêmes accompagnées par une foule de vendeuses qui semblent visiblement bien les connaître. J'aimerais bien savoir depuis combien de temps dure le petit manège des Malefoys sur leur prétendue haine des moldus puisqu'ils ne peuvent visiblement pas s'en passer en matière de mode. Mes jambes commencent sérieusement à me faire comprendre qu'elles sont usées tandis que je sais que mon cerveau est hors d'usage depuis le temps que j'entends Heather se plaindre des moldus –en même temps il ne fallait pas te pointer chez Harrods ma vieille- et des étrangers _sans aucun sens de conduite_.

-Je crois que nous allons opter pour ces trois robes, Annonce Heather à l'une des vendeuses rapidement approuvée d'un hochement de tête par Narcissa visiblement aussi concentrée que sa belle-mère sur le sujet incroyablement passionnant que forment trois modèles de robes de mariée aux prix plus que pharaoniques. Si seulement elles savaient tout ce que je pourrai me payer d'utile avec cette somme ! Je pousse une légère exclamation quand j'entends la somme finale de tout les achats réalisés jusqu'à présent et il n'est que midi ! Je me demande donc ce que va être le montant total des opérations dans l'après-midi.

-Un problème Hermione ? M'interroge Narcissa avec gentillesse.

-Il ne m'est pas facile de réaliser à quel point vous pouvez vous permettre de dépenser des sommes folles alors que je survivais jusque là avec même pas le dixième du prix de l'une de ces robes et ceci pour la totalité d'un mois, J'explique légèrement choquée par le flot de choses auxquelles il va falloir que je m'habitue. Si j'y arrive…

-J'essaye simplement de produire le meilleur pour mon petit-fils ! Me coupe Heather d'un ton sévère au moment où j'allais intervenir.

C'est à ce moment qu'une réalité qui m'avait totalement échappée jusque là me frappe avec violence. Les principaux concernés au sujet de mon avenir ne sont même pas au courant de se qui se trame actuellement dans ma vie. Les choses ont été à une telle vitesse que j'en ai oublié de leur en parler. Merlin et moi qui me pensait intelligente ! Je frôle plutôt l'inconscience ! S'ils ne me tuent pas quand je leur aurai tout annoncé c'est que je suis bénie des dieux…

Mes parents sont bien au courant que je fréquente quelqu'un mais surement pas que je suis sur le point de l'épouser et encore moins que je suis actuellement enceinte de ce dernier !

°0OoO0°

**Réactions ? Oui je sais Hermione est légèrement dans la m… Va-t-elle s'en sortir ? La réponse au prochain épisode !**

**J'ai essayé de vous faire plaisir en faisant un chapitre plus long que les autres et puis j'avais pas mal de choses à y mettre, sans compter que je vous réserve pas mal de nouveautés dans les prochains chapitres alors vous êtes prévenus… Sinon j'espère que vous avez aimé ce nouveau pan de l'histoire je vais essayer d'être plus rapide pour la suite. **

**Et surtout énorme MERCI à toutes les personnes qui me soutiennent et me lisent ou me laissent des messages il n'y a rien d'aussi agréable et ça encourage surtout en période de rentrée ! **

**Bisous à tous ! **


End file.
